The Accidental Spell
by buddygirl1004
Summary: As everyone knew, Brittan's, A.K.A Arthur Kirkland's, magic is number one in the world, and though it calls upon a demon  Cough*Russia*cough  it has other perks as well! :  not slash
1. Chapter 1

The accidental spell.

We dont own Hetalia or HP if we did then we would be writing this now would we? We got this idea when we watched Brittan/England say "Dumbledora the explorer" and well...it sorta flew off from there lol.

As everyone knew, Brittan's, A.K.A Arthur Kirkland's, magic is number one in the world, and though it calls upon a demon (Cough*Russia*cough) it has other perks as well! :)

"It ends here." Harry said staring down Voldemort, "No one else gets hurt, just you and me." he said, casting a shield charm so that Voldemort, or he, could not hurt any of the bystanders.

"Why do you bother Harry? You will die anyways, why do you want to make it public?" Voldemort taunted him.

"Becuase I know I'll win." Harry said, his confidence rising with each word.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, red sparks flying out of his wand, heading straight towards Harry, who skillfully dodged it.

Harry was mad, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and said the first thing that came naturally to him, which surprised himself and everyone else. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!" if Voldemort had an eyebrow, like everyone else's, it would have been raised at the sound of the strange spell that Harry had proclaimed, if it was a spell at all, but it was.

A huge black/purplish light escaped from Harry's wand and headed straight towards Voldemort, hitting him square in the chest. Voldemort was engulfed in flames, his screams reverberated around the school as. Death Eaters, Order, and student body alike, watched, awestruck at the scene playing before them.

The fire stopped, and all that was left of Voldemort was the Phoenix feather wand that he had dropped in udder surprise.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Ron.

"I don't know." Harry replied, then there was a bright flash of light and 14 figures appeared all shouting various things.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw just who these people were.

Okay! End chapter one! Kinda crazy ain't it? Well it dont have to make sence so please review! Can anyone guess the 14 people who have been prought back?


	2. Chapter 2

The accidental spell.

We dont own Hetalia or HP if we did then we wouldn't be writing this now would we? We got this idea when we watched Brittan/England say "Dumbledora the explorer" and well...it sorta flew off from there lol.

As everyone knew, Brittan's, A.K.A Arthur Kirkland's, magic is number one in the world, and though it calls upon a demon (Cough*Russia*cough) it has other perks as well! :)

previously on TAS

"What just happened?" asked a confused Ron.

"I don't know." Harry replied, then there was a bright flash of light and 14 figures appeared all shouting various things.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw just who these people were.

There were shouts heard all around as the light dimmed.

"WERE ARE THE TWINS! James!" cried a women's voice.

A man responded, "I don't know! Lily are you okay?" shouted a man, probably James.

"LILY! JAMES!" shouted two males.

"I's been bad, very bad." said an elf voice, then there was an hoot from an owl in annoyance at the racket that was going on.

"Ow! Get this bloody camera off of a me, first a wall now a bloody camera! Next thing you know firebolts are falling from the sky!" shouted a male, laughing.

"Sorry Fred." said a boy.

"POTTER! I can't believe I showed him my memories, I'm never going to hear the end of it!" shouted a distraught male voice.

"Teddy!" shouted a frantic women.

"Yes? Who called me?" a man's voice asked.

"Harry! What happened?" came a another males voice.

"Constant vigilance!" shouted a man, "Where's my eye!"

Then a calm male voice spoke, "Perhaps we shall settle ourselves down." it was then that the light faded and standing in the middle if the hall was a red head hugging a black haired man, who were being hugged by a man with black hair and shaggy brown hair. There was a fair haired man who was hugging the life out of a girl with bublblegum pink hair. There was a house elf who was repeatedly hitting himself, there was an owl next to him who just hooted and rolled her eyes. There was a red head who looked like George who was helping up a golden haired boy in a yellow an black uniform, next to the red head was a blonde boy holding a camera. Staring at the group of four people hugging was a man with greasy black hair who had his face in a scowl. Next to the black haired man was an old man with long white hair who was facing the group.

"Dumbledore!" Minerva shouted upon seeing the deceased headmaster.

"FRED!" choosered the Weasley family, George a little bit louder at seeig his broter who had been dead a mere few hours.

"Cedric?" came the voice of Cho Chang.

"Collin!" shouted Dennis Crevery.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" shouted the house elf, running towards Harry with the owl close behind him, who landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig? Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Where's the love Harry?" Came a males voice, Harry looked up and saw Sirius standing a little bit in front of him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and ran to his godfather and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I got you killed Sirius, it was all my fault."

Sirius looked Harry in the eye and spoke. "It is not your fault it was Voldemort's fault, you had nothing to do with what happened in the Department of Mysteries, understand?" Sirius asked, Harry shook his head, and enveloped Sirius in a hug.

"Harry?" asked a women's voice. Harry opened his eyes and saw a women with flamming red hair an almond shapped emerald eyes. She stood next to a man with black, unruly hair and glasses.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked quietly. The two nodded their heads and Harry ran to his parents, enveloping them into a hug. Tears trekking down their faces.

"Harry, where's your sister? Is she here too?" Lily asked. Harry went rigid. He stepped back and looked at his parents.

"I have a sister?" he questioned.

"Of course you do Harry, she's three minutes younger than you." James said clearly confused.

Sirius stepped in. "Dumbledore said they would tell them when the time was right, they don't know yet."

Harry turned towards his godfather. "You knew?" he questioned.

"We all knew Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, me, and Peter." Remus butted in, he had found Tonks and was holding her close. "After Lily and James died, I took her to her godmothers house, but that was only half, I had to make them think that she was there daughter, I had to change her hair and eye color to blend in better, granted I didn't like it, but I had to, to keep you safe. Voldemort was going to kill you then her, but the spell backfired on you and weakened him."

"Is she here? In the castle?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "She's in your year."

"I believe we shall tell them know, I believe the time is right, but Harry, I must ask, what was that spell you cast?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought a moment before responding. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. But I have never heard of it before."

"I have." James said, everyone's attention turned towards him. "My great-great-grandfather, Arthur Kirkland, created that spell. It was originally used to summon some kind of demon...we don't speak of him much." James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-a-and that spell did this?" said Fred, indicating Voldemorts charred body and the people who were dead.

"Apparently," James mused.

"What's her name?" Harry asked suddenly, still on the topic of his sister.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus looked at Dumbledore, who nodded his head.

"Harry, you know who your sister is, she is under the impression of being a muggleborn, she's in you year, and she's your best friend." Dumbledore said, his gaze drifting from Harry to Hermione. "Hermione please come here." Dumbledore commanded. Hermione walked foreword, not really sure what was going on. "Remus, if you will." Dumbledore said to Remus.

Remus gave a small smile, and took out his wand, "Revertere." he said and Hermione was surrounded in a golden light. Her hair became long, curly and red. Her eyes changed to an hazel color.

"Harry, meet your twin sister, Hermione-Jean Elizabeth Potter." Dumbledore said.

"What!" Harry an Hermione asked looking at the Proffesor.

"Wow..Never saw that coming." said George.

"Bloody hell, it's a small world." Fred said.

It's a small world after all! Stupid Disney song lol so review! Hopefully it was a bit more lengthier, and most of our stories have H/Hr as twins, they have a lot in common. So review! And thanks for making this a big hit in the mere one to two days that we posted this fic! Oh and check out out other HP fics! 


End file.
